A Letter From a Distant Land
by Sami-Fire
Summary: Prussia decides to write his brother a letter one day...


Dear West,

Hey, I just thought I'd write you a letter because I had some spare time. Ivan keeps me busy with all kinds of stupid things, so I don't really get much time alone. But when I do get some time to myself... it's AWESOME here when it's all nice and quiet!

I hear you've got some kind of "economic miracle" going on on your side. That sounds great! I bet it makes you feel really good. I remember when my country was at its peak… I felt like I was on top of the world! And at that point, I'm pretty sure I actually was, too!

...Well, actually, speaking of how I'm feeling... I'm not going to lie to you. I'm really writing to you because I'm not feeling like my usual kick-ass self. I just sat down and felt kinda sad. Maybe there's a recession coming around, or something. I figured that I might feel a little better if I heard from my dear little brother, so here I am. (That sounds funny!)

I mean, it's not like I get lonely or anything. Beside, being alone is FUN! It's really peaceful in this little house. Anything's better than that sick bastard Ivan, anyway. And sometimes, I even find Lithuania cowering under my desk! How he manages to get away from that freak is beyond me, but we have a good laugh about it when I catch him hiding. Or at least, I do!

West, do you remember our little secret? I'm sure you do! How can you forget a secret we've had for more than a hundred years? You know the one. I know you do.

This is kinda hard for me to tell you, West, even though you know it and I've told you hundreds of times... no matter how many toes I step on or how many Hungaries chase me down or how many vital regions I invade (I don't care, it is TOO still funny!)... You're always gonna be my little brother. Okay, so I've always been kinda soft around you when no one else is around. Big deal! That's our secret!

But let me tell you this: that's not just my most well-kept secret. It's my favorite one, too. It's a secret that I keep very close to my heart, West. I hope you know that. It's my stupid little fluffy center, but it's my AWESOME stupid little fluffy center, dammit.

Most people get to see the awesome me just going about my business, and then they see us fight over something I did, and they just sorta nod their heads and go off, thinking that that's all there is to it. Well, fine, let 'em do that! We're just that much more of a badass pair of brothers because of our secret. They only get half the story, but we have ALL of it! And that's an advantage! No one needs to know that I've got a soft spot in there somewhere, but the two of us... Well, we can be all nice to each other when no one's around to call us marshmallows. What I mean is that we benefit from our secret, West. No one gets their reputation bashed in AND we can still have our moments. I'd say it works out pretty well!

That's just how it is, isn't it? You know I can be a good brother. You even said so yourself, right before I left for East Germany. That's what it's all about, I think. We can tear up the battlefield, tear up each other... Then we can come back and just be normal brothers for a bit.

I remember when we first made our little secret. It was a few weeks after I'd rescued you from Francis's house (ugh), after they'd gotten rid of the Confederation of the Rhine, and you still didn't remember your name or what nation you were. One night, when you were acting more like a kid than usual, you tried to crawl into bed with me. I said to you, "Geez, West, you're making me soft," and you said back to me, "Maybe that's not so bad, Big Brother." And that's how the deal was born: We could have our sweet moments of brotherly love just so long as no one figured out that I'd gone soft. Well, it's not like I would've stopped caring for you if word did get out. Not even I could ever be that much of a heartless bastard. I just didn't want people to think I wasn't so awesome anymore because I didn't push my kid brother around. That's stupid, but that's how it was and is.

I love you, little brother. Even when I do something and we get into a fight over it and then you start ordering me around and then I tell you to shove it, by the time we get home, everything's alright, and we're just the Beilschmidt brothers, taking it easy-_ [The ink here is smudged everywhere in a small circle, as if one lonely little teardrop fell onto the paper. From here, the handwriting becomes significantly messier.]_

Dammit West now I really don't feel well I need to lie down and then I'll send you this letter and I really hope it gets to you because DAMMIT I can't stop and the ink is already messed up in one place and I really miss you over here even though I'm not really lonely I swear and _[There is another region of smeared ink here, this one much larger and messier than the first.]_

From one awesome brother to another,

Gilbert Beilschmidt

_Unfortunately, this letter would never arrive at its destination._


End file.
